Fated Children
by Hide-hime
Summary: When Harry Potter confesses his feelings for a friend and is denied, he questions what things he really has in this world. And when Draco sees the perfect opportunity to tease the poor boy, tensions escalate. Rating WILL go up. SLASH!!


DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. Look at what site you're on. Fanfiction.net! Fan-Fiction. Say it with me now, Fan Fiction. This is also a Slash fic, all of mine are. Male/male relationships, the works. There, I warned you.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I listen to music too much for my own good. This fic was largely inspired by the song "#1 Crush" by Garbage. It was also inspired by the fact that there are very few fics where Harry lusts after Draco. I find this appalling, so I'm gonna write one, dammit! *shrugs* Oh, and the timeline doesn't really matter. Let's say it takes place sixth year, okay?  
  
****  
  
I could just lean over, just lean over and kiss him! Harry pondered, staring bashfully out at Ron from beneath heavily lidded eyes. Why do I have to be such a coward! Why can't I just do it?!  
  
"Hey, Harry, did you figure out what this constellation is supposed to be? I guess it could be Cancer but it looks kinda like a potato to me…" The redhead then proceeded to lean over Harry, who was stretched out on the Common Room floor, and point to said constellation.  
  
He's on top of me… Well, he's *leaning* over me, but we're practically spooning! The boy thought, guiltily trying to shoo those thoughts from his head. Why did everything have to be so complicated for him? Why couldn't he just have a best-friend and fall in love with a perfectly nice girl, instead of falling in love *with* his best friend. Wait, scratch that, I don't know what love is. So, I guess I just like Ron…  
  
"Harry? Harry?! Earth to Harry!" Ron waved his hand a few times in front of the green-eyed boy's face to catch his attention. Suddenly Harry blinked rapidly and focused his gaze on his friend, which was a bad idea. He's right there, you imbecile! Do it! Do it! DO IT!  
  
"Huh? What? Oh, sorry, guess I was just thinking." He mumbled, glancing down at his star chart, which seemed to be upside-down, but then again, did it really matter?  
  
"Oh-ho-ho! Thinking, were you? I know that look, I've made that look! You were thinking about some girl! Cho, right? Or is there someone new?"  
  
"Er… The second one…" This was just the conversation he wanted to be in. Please, let Hermione or someone walk in and break them up. Anyone!   
  
"It's about time too! Sixteen already and you've never had a girlfriend! People are gonna start talking!" Ron prodded, grinning like a kitten. God, he looks cute…  
  
"Well… Neither have you…"  
  
"Yes I have! You remember Roberta? She was my girlfriend!"  
  
"Roberta? Wasn't she the one you met up with on the last day of school and by the time the new semester started up she had a new boyfriend?" Harry drawled, one eyebrow arched in victory.  
  
"No! We… agreed to see other people, that's all. And at least I've HAD one!"  
  
"But Roberta's nothing to brag about…" The boy added with relish, smirking at the redhead. Why couldn't he do it? Coward.  
  
"Hey! Shut up, Harry! At least I'm not a sixteen year old that's never been kissed." With this, Ron cocked his head to his shoulder and shot him a triumphant grin. "Now that's pathetic! You should just get it over with and go kiss Hermione or someone. It's better than nothing. Kissing *anyone's* better than not kissing at all…"  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure. I could end up kissing Malfoy." Harry chuckled, his quill posed millimeters off of his parchment. Ron was wrong, it didn't look like a potato, it looked like a watermelon…   
  
"Ew! Don't even joke about something like that!" The redhead started to claw at his throat and pretend to gag on his vomit before falling backwards onto Harry's star chart and, to Harry's horror, frighteningly close to his face.  
  
"Uh…. Y-Yeah…" He gazed in stark-eyed terror at Ron, who was shooting him that kittenish grin once more. Please, please, make him move. Move!   
  
"Can you imagine? I mean, he's a guy! Plus, he's… Malfoy!"   
  
"Uh-huh…" To which Harry mentally added, try thinking about kissing your best-friend, see where that gets you. And after that, try getting obsessed with the thought of kissing your best-friend and you'll have some vague conception of where I am.  
  
"Harry? You're awfully out of it tonight. Something wrong? Gettin' sick?"  
  
"N-No…" But I would appreciate it if you, I don't know, moved before I try to kiss you senseless?  
  
"You're all red. You hot?"  
  
"N-No, just fine…" This was ridiculous! If Ron didn't move in three second, he was going to… But then the redhead sat up, scooting over to his Divination homework and glared at the parchment.  
  
"Why should we be expected to memorize these stupid star charts when he *have* charts to read! We could just carry them around with us wherever we go and this homework would be pointless!"  
  
"Ron, weren't you even paying attention? We're supposed to be forming our own star charts. You know, interpreting the shapes into symbols and them reading them. We were supposed to memorize the charts in our third year."  
  
"Oh. Well, that's easy! Okay, I've already got the potato, so that would mean… After I graduate I'm going to farm potatoes. Or marry one," he chuckled, looking over at Harry's parchment. "What've you gotten so far?"  
  
"I've got a motorcycle, a watermelon, a daisy and what looks like a wand."  
  
"Could be a drumstick. You could grow up to play a musical instrument," Ron paused, sighing, "Whadaya think your symbols mean?"  
  
"The motorcycle has something to do about going fast, whatever that pertains to… The watermelon… I have no idea, there wasn't anything about watermelons in our text. The wand shows magical skill, so maybe that's what the motorcycle is connected to. And the daisy… The daisy is a symbol for unrequited love…"  
  
"Must be that girl you're thinking about. Sorry, Harry, maybe next time!"  
  
"Maybe…" This was depressing. Divination was, all in all, the class you took when you wanted to know that the rest of your life was a living hell. The stars never told you anything good…  
  
"I think I found a penguin. I'm gonna farm potatoes in Antarctica?"  
  
"Dunno. Maybe you'll work in a zoo where all they feed penguins are potatoes."  
  
"Or maybe I'll carve penguins and potatoes out of wood. Not just any wood, mind you, high quality Oak wood!"  
  
"Or Elm wood…"  
  
"Or Oliver Wood…" Ron added, laughing wickedly before poking Harry in the shoulder. "About that unrequited love thing…"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Who is it, I have to know!"  
  
"I'm not telling…" Harry mumbled, suddenly very interested in his Herbology homework.   
  
"Oh come on, if I you don't tell me, I'll guess until I get it right! And I warn you, I'm a good guesser!"  
  
"Go ahead, you'll never figure it out." Which was true, Ron'd never think to guess himself.  
  
"Bah. Okay! Is it… Hermione?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Parvati?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Lavender?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What house is she in?" Ron goaded, starting to get frustrated.  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
"She in our year?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What classes do we have with her?"   
  
"Not telling," Harry answered nonchalantly, pretending not to care. He'd never get it, never, never, never… At least he hoped not.  
  
"What color hair does she have?"  
  
"Not telling?"  
  
"Eyes?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"C'mon, Harry! Tell me!" Ron pleaded, his tone impatient. "I'm your best-friend, I won't tell anybody! Not even Hermione! I'll take it to the grave!"  
  
This was tempting. Ron had given his word, and he would keep it, no matter what the circumstances. But he'd be risking their friendship, risking the six years they had spent together, perfectly platonically. Kiss him! Harry ordered, if you don't, you'll never know!   
  
"Alright, I'll tell."  
  
"Really? Great! Who is it?"  
  
Leaning forward precariously, Harry pressed his lips against Ron's in a fumbled parody of a kiss. This was his first one afterall, he wasn't expected to be a prodigy! And, not knowing how to kiss and all, Harry did not know how *long* to kiss, thus staying there for the greater part of a minute. Pulling away quickly when he was sure he had bungled it, the boy sighed shakily. "You promised you wouldn't tell."  
  
"I gave my word," The redhead replied, his voice terribly monotonous and his eyes wide.  
  
Ron had given his word, and intended to keep it, but Parvati and Lavender, who had entered the Common Room a few moments before without a sound, hadn't and they intended to tell anyone who would listen.  
  
TBC  
  
****  
  
END NOTE: Nope, no Harry/Draco yet. No Draco, even. *sigh* And, as for the symbolism in the constellations, I made 'em all up, so if they aren't accurate, you know why! ^__^;; I'm lazy… 


End file.
